Homecoming of the Runaway
by RikoJasmine
Summary: AU. The self-estranged Usami Akihiko returns to Japan and finds himself spending the holidays with his older brother and his family. He has been away for far longer than he thought. Onesided Usagi/Takahiro angst, Haruhiko/Fem!Misaki.
1. Stranger

**Homecoming of the Runaway**

AU. The self-estranged Usami Akihiko returns to Japan and finds himself spending the holidays with his older brother and his family. He has been away for far longer than he thought. Onesided Usagi/Takahiro angst, Haruhiko/Fem!Misaki.

Rating: T

Warnings: AU storyline, possible OOC-ness, genderbending, and original characters

Author's Note: This is going to be a short little series, about four or five chapters long. I've been taking advantage of the strange fact that I seem to be more efficient at writing on the notepad app on my phone, rather than at my computer keyboard. Huh.

Well, anyway… In every series, there's always a character that I enjoy torturing. For Junjou Romantica, it's Usagi-san.

Sorry in advance, man.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Part I:** The Stranger

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

He's been in love with Takahiro Takahashi for a long time.

Akihiko leans on the balcony of his flat with a glowing cigarette dangling from his lips, looking with an unfocused gaze down at the snow-laden streets below. It is the early morning and London has only begun to awaken, quietly rumbling back to life after another frosty December night. People—bundled up generously in their layered sweaters and thick jackets—have begun to emerge and head to whatever place they need to be; cars with a fresh layer of snow still settled across their rooftops bump along by. Strings of Christmas lights wind their way up street posts like vines covered in a thick dusting of snow, glowing their gentle reds and greens in the early morning dark.

However, there is no peace for Usami Akihiko; the writer has found trouble sleeping as of late. He'd wandered out from his silent and overly-spacious flat for a smoke, hopeful of ridding himself of the thoughts plaguing his recent dreams, but the chilling cold of English winter and his muted solitude only remind him more of what he has been trying to forget for years.

He remembers Takahashi Takahiro like he'd seen him only yesterday. Akihiko closes his eyes—breathing in both hot smoke and crisp winter air—and thinks of the one he left behind but his heart never let go of.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Despite his feelings, Akihiko had never become close with the object of his affections. It wasn't that he hadn't the chance to; he'd had plenty of chances, more than enough to soothe the incessant aching of his heart, but it was of his own volition that he remained distant.

Takahiro was—is—too soft, too kind; Akihiko is sure that if he'd indeed indulged in his yearnings, he would have surely destroyed him. He would have sullied that pureness, that beautiful innocence in those honest, inquisitive eyes that looked upon him with warmth instead of indifference, kindness swelling from every pore of his gentle being. Akihiko had wanted that beautiful creature for himself—oh, how he'd wanted—but he was too tainted and always has been; he never deserved that kindness, nor the concerned gaze that followed after him in the hallways of his old high school.

He wonders, now—standing in the chilled London air with nothing to keep him company but the smoldering reddish light of a dying cigarette—if he should have been selfish when he had the chance.

It's far too late now; those bright, hazy schooldays are years past, and only memories and fruitless yearning fuel their existence.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

His hopeless dream had been realized on a snowy morning similar to this one. Smoking a cigarette on the balcony of his then-apartment, watching the snowflakes drift lazily to the ground below, he'd gotten a message.

Takahashi Takahiro was getting married.

Akihiko had only allowed himself a moment of weakness. He'd then packed his things and made arrangements to live abroad, making empty excuses to his publishers and assurances that he'd continue his work even while away.

He said nothing to his family; he didn't have any friends to say anything to.

He was in London by the following morning, wandering the cobblestone streets of his childhood and trying fruitlessly to forget the pain pulsing relentlessly in his chest.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

He still wonders if it's possible to live with your heart torn out.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

It's been years since then. Akihiko isn't quite sure exactly how many, but he's sure that he doesn't want to know.

He's still a popular novelist with an extensive fanbase; he is still loved even if he loves no one—or, rather, is unable to.

Besides his editor and publicists, the only one who contacts him anymore is his father. Usami Fuyuhiko has tried persistently to get him to come home—calling, e-mailing, even visiting him from time to time. Akihiko is both annoyed and somewhat touched by his tenacity, but he has denied returning each time.

Even though it's been so long, the pain still feels so fresh. Akihiko doesn't want to face it again for as long as he lives.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Somehow, after all this time, he finds himself agreeing to come home for Christmas. It might be that the stillness and solitude that have kept him company for so many years have finally caught up with him, he isn't sure; but his father—who has tried so hard to keep contact with his distant son—is completely overjoyed, so he figures that a week or two won't be so bad.

Akihiko discovers that the years have dulled the animosity he once felt for his family. Even when his father carefully informs him that his lodgings will be at Haruhiko's home, Akihiko finds that any ire he once had for his older brother has been blunted; he still has no affection for him, of course, but the blind rage that used to accompany the very sound of his name is gone. Akihiko figures that staying with Haruhiko will be fine as long as the two of them stay on neutral terms.

Plans have thus been made with his consent; Akihiko will be in Japan by morning next.

He takes a long drag of his cigarette. The smoke is a light gray against the falling snow as he exhales.

As long as he receives no reminders of Takahiro, it will be fine. At least, that's what he tells himself.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: More to come.


	2. Family

Author's Note: OCs appear this chapter.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Part II:** Family

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

On the way to the airport, Akihiko stops by a toy store, having recalled being told by his father that Haruhiko has a young son. He remembers snorting at the news—oh, how times have changed—but if Haruhiko is still as cold and cruel as he remembers, Akihiko hopes that some goodwill towards his son will at least get him to leave him alone during his stay.

Akihiko has never been fond of children, but they like toys, don't they? He doesn't know exactly how old Haruhiko's boy is, but he figures that he's probably young enough to still like stuffed animals.

He purchases a soft white teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck and leaves it at that.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

He arrives in Japan without incident. As he enters the terminal, Akihiko spots a familiar looking man in a dark suit waiting for him off to the side; the aged man is holding a sign with his name on it, and he gives Akihiko a kind smile when they make eye contact.

"Welcome back, Akihiko-sama," he says warmly as Akihiko approaches. "It's certainly nice to see you again after all this time."

"Tanaka-san," the novelist greets quietly, and he's suddenly unsure of what to say next. The two of them are silent for a while, just looking at each other—it really has been a long while—before Akihiko continues, "You look well."

And it's true. The butler that has been with the Usami family before Akihiko had even been born hasn't changed much in the time he'd been away; although his face is a bit more wrinkled and his hair a bit more gray, Tanaka's smile is just as he remembers.

He laughs, and it's a familiar, comforting sight.

The aging butler smiles once more and takes a moment just to gaze at him, silently taking in every change that had taken place over the years. A misty, wistful look passes behind his eyes before he says with a glad sigh, "It's good to have you home again, Akihiko-sama. Truly, it is."

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Tanaka drops him off at Haruhiko's house.

"I'm needed back at the main estate. The staff is preparing for a company-sponsored holiday party," he tells him regretfully before giving him a small smile. "Haruhiko-sama honestly doesn't mind you staying here, you know. He knows that you aren't very fond of crowds."

Akihiko is doubtful that his brother is actually concerned for his well-being, but he still replies, "Thank you, Tanaka-san. I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope to see you soon as well, Akihiko-sama," Tanaka says. He pauses for a moment before adding, "I also hope that you will enjoy your time back here in Japan. Goodbye for now, Akihiko-sama."

And Akihiko is left alone. He gathers his things and starts up the walkway, his shoes crunching upon fresh snow as he approaches the abode of his older brother.

It's a nice house, although certainly not as expansive and sprawling as the unnecessary opulence of the Usami Estate. It has walls of a soft cream color, and the arched windows are accented with dark blue. The tiled, sloping roof is of a lighter, pale shade; he sees a balcony with a railing of delicate black wire up on the second floor.

Overall, Akihiko gets the impression that it is a house most suited to be seen in springtime. A nearby fountain is devoid of water and is instead filled with snow, and a number of empty flowerbeds line the white stone walkway.

It's a bit odd to realize that a man such as Haruhiko actually lives here. Despite it being winter, the house gives off a warm, welcoming feeling.

Akihiko steps up to the door and rings the doorbell. As he waits and ponders what he will say to his half-brother after all these years, he notices that there's actually a snowman in the front yard, complete with a red scarf, stick arms, and a carrot nose. Although, the eyes seem to be acorns instead of coal.

Before he can contemplate the hilarity of imagining Haruhiko building a snowman, the front door opens. Light spills out onto the wood paneling of the porch.

A girl that Akihiko doesn't recognize stands in the doorway, looking at him with surprised green eyes. Akihiko is just as surprised—did Tanaka seriously drop him off at the wrong house?—until the girl's pink lips break out into a wide smile as she exclaims, "Oh, I'm sorry! You're Usami Akihiko, aren't you?"

He blinks at her and replies, "Yes, that's me."

She stands aside and beckons him in, saying, "Well, come on in, then! It's really cold out there."

Akihiko acquiesces. A sudden rush of warmth washes over him as he crosses into the threshold, and he gets a whiff of something baking nearby.

The door closes behind him, and he turns back around to examine the girl that had let him in. She's small and looks young enough to be a university student; her hair is tied up in a messy brown bun, and her oversized maroon sweater reaches mid-thigh. Akihiko realizes that he's never seen her before in his entire life.

"Who are you?" he finds himself asking.

She pauses from helping him with his luggage and looks at him once more with surprise. She then blushes in embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry," she apologizes again before smiling at him. "I keep forgetting that we've never met before. I'm Misaki, Haruhiko's wife."

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

It has honestly never occurred to him that Haruhiko is married.

If his father mentioned it, Akihiko doesn't recall; he can only stare as the girl—Misaki, he now knows—decorates a vanilla cake with candy and festively-colored frosting. Haruhiko himself isn't home, but Misaki assures him that he'll be back from work by evening.

They converse for a while. He learns that Misaki is only in her mid-twenties and is surprisingly from a regular middle-class family (she and Haruhiko met on pure coincidence when she was still in university, she tells him). Misaki has heard of his novels but hasn't read any—she looks rather sheepish as she admits this, but Akihiko doesn't take offense and waves her apologies off—and he learns that she works at Marukawa Publishing, a place that he's quite familiar with. He asks after the health of old acquaintances he'd had there, and it turns out that Misaki actually knows the majority of them personally.

He soon discovers that she's a manga editor, of all things. He wonders if Haruhiko had to fight their father to marry her.

It certainly is an odd thing to know that a girl several years his junior is his brother's wife. Even though Akihiko had been well aware that Haruhiko had a child, a spouse—especially one as young and pleasant and normal as Misaki—is something he'd never even thought of.

For a man as cold as his half-brother to be married, Akihiko figures that more has changed than he originally thought.

His musing is interrupted by a sudden inquiry from Misaki. She looks a bit shy as she says it, holding her pastry bag slightly tighter in her hands, but she still manages to take him completely off guard.

"Is it alright if I call you Nii-san?" she asks in a hesitant voice before backpedaling slightly. "I mean, your brother is my husband, so..."

Although his expression doesn't actually change much, Akihiko flounders inwardly for a minute before nodding his consent.

He has a sister-in-law. The idea hasn't quite sunk in just yet.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Usami Yukihiko is a pleasant enough boy. He doesn't scream or cry much—at most, he babbles incoherently for extended periods of time, but for all Akihiko knows, it might be something that all young toddlers do—and it only takes a moment of inquisitive confusion for him to giggle and consider Akihiko a friend.

Currently, they are situated in the living room. Supervised by his mother, Yukihiko plays happily with the bear Akihiko had bought for him, looking completely content with his new toy.

Akihiko nurses a mug of black coffee as he silently examines the scene. Misaki sits on the mat on the floor beside her son, holding the bear and making up silly animal noises that Yukihiko attempts to imitate; at the same time, her free hand scratches the ears of the plump pug that has made itself comfortable against her thigh. Its pink tongue lolls rather ungracefully from its mouth and its curly tail wriggles, but it still manages to look quite pleased with itself despite its dopey appearance.

Around them, it's obvious that it is Christmas time. A reddish glow emanates from the fireplace—which is sanctioned off by a small gate to prevent child or dog from getting too close—and ornaments of reds, greens, and golds hang from the mantle. A tastefully decorated tree stands off to the corner of the room; its various ornaments glint invitingly in the firelight. No presents are nestled underneath the lowest of its dark green branches just yet, and Akihiko has a feeling that Misaki has secreted them away somewhere for Christmas morning.

There are quite a few more decorations throughout the room and the portions of the house Akihiko has so far seen. There are many, but it's thankfully not overdone like it usually had been back at the estate. It had been far too gaudy and fake for him to enjoy as a child; dressing up the old house did nothing to hide that lonely chill in the air.

Now, though, all he feels is an odd yet welcome warmth. Yukihiko, teddy bear in hand, has wandered up to him with an unsteady but determined gait and is tugging at his trouser legs to be picked up. Akihiko sighs—he still isn't fond of children—but he sets down his mug and awkwardly scoops up his little nephew.

Misaki sees his obvious discomfort and rises from the play mat with an amused smile to show Akihiko how to hold him. Once Yukihiko is situated comfortably in his lap, Misaki settles on the couch across from them. The pug jumps right onto the couch with her and nestles itself back against her thigh, and then all is quiet except for the cackling of the fire and Yukihiko's soft babbling.

It's... peaceful. Akihiko hasn't felt peaceful in a long time. He can't help but think it's nice.

Of course, it doesn't last very long. They hear the front door opening and closing, and soon the familiarly tall, looming frame of his older brother appears in the doorway.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

He realizes right away that this is not the same person he grew up with.

Haruhiko acknowledges his presence with a nod and engages him with impersonal small talk—asking how his flight was, how his writing has been going, what he'd been doing in London, neutral territory as the like—but nowhere is the usual derision and disdain that Akihiko has grown accustomed to since childhood.

At first, he can hardly convince himself that this is indeed his half-brother. Physically, at least, Haruhiko hasn't changed much; he still presents himself in a formal manner and speaks in a low voice, and he still wears those rimless glasses and his face is still all angles. He looks a bit older—it's something about his eyes and mouth that makes Akihiko think so—but that's about it.

However, there's something oddly soft that has been added to his sharp features, like the rush of water wearing away at jagged stone until it's smooth and safe to touch. It's the way that he looks at his young son and presses a kiss against his tufts of dark hair, the way his mouth turns upwards ever so slightly when he makes eye contact with his wife—the way that the fixed rigidness in his shoulders that he's had for as long as Akihiko can remember has disappeared—that he realizes his older brother has changed significantly in the time he's been away.

This Haruhiko is... kinder. That cold, indifferent visage he's known for years has unexpectedly been replaced by that of a father, a husband, and Akihiko suddenly does not know what to think. That newfound softness does not make Haruhiko seem weak, as the younger Usami would have at first assumed; instead, it makes him look like he could take on the world.

Not once did Akihiko ever think he'd one day be jealous of his brother.

When the sky darkens outside and Misaki takes Yukihiko upstairs to be put to bed, Akihiko is given the chance to ask the question that's been on his mind for hours.

"So," he says.

Haruhiko glances at him from looking out the arched windows, one hand absent-mindedly petting the pug that'd clambered into his lap the moment he'd sat down.

He tilts his head slightly. "Yes?"

"I'm curious," Akihiko tells him. "What made you consider..." He waves a hand around, gesturing to the room, the house, their cozy and welcoming surroundings. "... this?"

Haruhiko just stares at him for a moment. He reaches up to adjust his glasses, and his wedding ring is clearly visible in the firelight from where Akihiko is sitting.

Haruhiko glances back outside before he finally replies.

"I fell in love and got a family," he says. His expression takes on a pensive look as he murmurs, "I didn't realize anything was changing until it already happened."

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: I don't believe that this is much spoiler material, but Haruhiko and Misaki do get married in the "Power of Empathy" storyline. Their son, Yukihiko, was originally going to make his appearance there in the much later chapters, but with my dying muse and all… welp. Here you go. XD

With naming him, I thought I should continue Nakamura-sensei's established naming system. He was born in December, so I just tacked on "Yuki" to the Usami family's "hiko". There's more story to Yukihiko than that, but this isn't really the place for it. :)

… If you find it interesting, the pug also exists in the "Power of Empathy". Haruhiko got him as a surprise present for Misaki's birthday one year. XD

Anyways, thank you for reading!


	3. Others

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Part III:** Others

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A few days later, Haruhiko is back at work, Yukihiko is taking a nap, and the pug—whose name he learns is Mogi—has taken to following Akihiko around the house.

With Mogi sitting contentedly at his feet, the novelist is currently outside smoking. Misaki has one of her mangakas over, and they are in the lounge going over proofs.

The moment he lays eyes on him, Akihiko gets the feeling that there is something off about the mangaka—Ijuuin Kyou, he believes his name is—but he can't pinpoint exactly why. The man is good-looking and amiable, but there is something in his glance, his smile, that sits oddly in Akihiko's mind.

Still, even though Ijuuin has clearly known Misaki for far longer than Akihiko has, he feels a bit uneasy at the thought of the man being alone with his young sister-in-law. Akihiko decides to check on them; he snuffs his cigarette and heads back inside with Mogi at his heels.

The dog runs right into the lounge at the sound of his mistress' voice. Akihiko peers inside at the right moment to see Misaki laugh and pick up the wiggling pug, apologizing to Ijuuin for the interruption. The manga artist laughs as well and says that he doesn't mind, reaching over to scratch behind Mogi's ears.

And then Akihiko sees it.

It's in the man's smile when Misaki asks if he'd like to hold Mogi, how his fingers twitch almost unnoticeably as she passes the dog to him and their hands just barely brush each other, his expression when he glances back at her through his lashes and says something in a soft voice.

He recognizes the spark of emotion in Ijuuin's dark eyes as he looks at Misaki; he wonders how he has not realized it sooner, when he himself is so painfully familiar with such a feeling.

Ijuuin is in love with her, and he is unable to do anything about it. Akihiko can easily see how he represses his feelings for her; his smile, while genuine, is tight-lipped and resigned, as if he has accepted that he must restrain himself from speaking the words that his heart is so desperate to say.

His love has arrived much too late; the one he's given his heart to does not have any room for him in her own except for as a friend and colleague, and he has had no choice but to accept it. His affection will forever be hidden away, save for those moments of weakness where she does something that touches him and he can't help but fall in love with her a little more.

Akihiko can do nothing but feel a sudden kinship with the man.

He leaves them alone, then. That helpless look in Ijuuin's eyes hits far too close to home for him to bear.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Haruhiko and Misaki are gone for the day, attending the Usami Corporation holiday party being held at the estate. They will return the day next and have dropped Mogi off at Misaki's brother's house, leaving Akihiko and Yukihiko with some quality time together.

Luckily, Akihiko has become familiar with how to take care of a toddler in the time he's stayed with Haruhiko and his wife—an impressive feat, if he does say so himself—so he packs the baby bag that looks least like a baby bag and takes Yukihiko on a walk.

He hasn't seen Japan in a while, after all.

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

Akihiko catches his reflection in the window of a bookstore.

Yukihiko, who is settled in the crook of his arm, flails his teddy bear about and lets out a "Bah!" when he sees himself in the glass.

The older Usami allows himself to smile a little and says under his breath, "Yeah, that's you, brat," and the boy claps his tiny hands together in reply.

Akihiko then grows quiet as he looks at himself. He looks... tired, for lack of a better word. He's not sure if his face has always looked so pale, or if those small lines at the corners of his eyes have always been there or not. He spots some gray in his hair for the first time, and with his gaunt face next to Yukihiko's round, young one—with his wide hazel eyes that look at every little thing with fascination and newness like the small child he is—Akihiko suddenly feels so old.

"What... Is that you, Akihiko?"

Roused from his thoughts, he blinks at the sound of his name and turns to his left, where a man has exited the bookstore and is looking at him with surprised brown eyes. He looks familiar; he has a bag filled with quite a number of books and his flaring brown hair is tucked into his scarf. Akihiko recognizes the way his lips frown at him and he then knows exactly who has spoken.

"Hiroki," he says with raised eyebrows. He hasn't seen his childhood friend in years. "It's been a while."

"I'll fucking say it has!" Hiroki suddenly bursts out, stomping up to him and punching him none-too-gently on the arm. As Akihiko rubs at the spot the best he can while still carrying a toddler, the other man continues, "What the hell, Akihiko? Where have you been? You just fucking disappear one day and don't tell anyone, and then years later you suddenly show up out of the blue, no warning, no anything! How the hell was I supposed to know what happened to you; you didn't leave me a phone number, an address, not even an e-mail, for fuck's sake! You were just gone! What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know how worried... I was..."

Hiroki winds down quickly enough, perhaps because of Akihiko's wide eyed stare, or because of the number of bystanders peeking curiously at them. He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, letting out a low groan.

"... For what it's worth," Akihiko interjects quietly, "it's nice to see you again."

"... Yeah." Hiroki sighs and looks at him again. He still appears to be a bit angry, but there's now a noticeable measure of relief in his eyes. He mumbles, "Yeah, it's nice to see you, too."

They stand in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other. It ends when Yukihiko suddenly points back at his reflection in the bookstore window and says, "Wah!"

Hiroki's brows furrow together when he finally notices the small child in Akihiko's arms, who begins to anxiously chew on his bear's ear when he sees the stranger that'd been yelling at his uncle staring at him.

Hiroki then asks with no small amount of incredulity, "Since when did you get a kid?"

"Yukihiko's my nephew," Akihiko quickly corrects. "Haruhiko's son."

From the look on Hiroki's face, he finds this to be an even more ridiculous and far-fetched idea, but he doesn't say anything more about it.

"Nevermind that. Just... Where the hell have you been, Akihiko?" his friend asks tiredly. The more Akihiko looks at him, the more he notices how Hiroki's aged, too. "Are you alright? Just tell me that much."

Akihiko takes a moment before replying, "… I've been in London."

His voice is just a murmur as he glances around him, taking in the streets that he used to know so well.

"I suppose I'm getting on well enough, but... things are different."

~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Sorry if Hiroki seems a bit off. I've never written him before, and I'm not very familiar with the Egoist pairing to begin with. XD

Oh, on that note, a fun fact: Nowaki eventually becomes Yukihiko's doctor, and he's the best children's doctor the Usami family has ever hired. :)

Yes, onesided Ijuuin/Misaki still exists here. Ijuuin is the other character from Junjou Romantica whose emotions I like to mess with.

So, I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Thank you for reading! ;w;


End file.
